Bionic Awakening
by SFBKludge
Summary: Sequel to Bionic Summers. Buffy wakes up and finds out that she is now Bionic. How does she cope with such a change? Xover with Six Million Dollar Man and Bionic Woman.


Legal Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to the Bionic Woman or SMDM or Buffy characters belong to the respective companies. No money is being made from this. It's all for fun.

Spoilers: Buffy Season 5 and lord knows on Bionic Woman and Six Million Dollar Man.

Sequel to: Bionic Summers

Distribution to: FanFiction and Twisting the Hellmouth. If you want it just email me and let me know so I can come visit.

I tossed Continuity out the window on this one. It's not to long after the end of the Bionic Woman series. I wrote the original story simply because I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I got so may requests for a sequel I decided to go ahead and take another stab at it. You don't absolutely have to read it before this story. But you may flounder a bit if you don't.

Dream sequence: _Italics_

Thoughts: _(Italics)_

**Previously in**

**Bionic Summers:**

"_So you could make Buffy bionic? She already has increased strength and speed over a normal humans. She's tougher than a master vampire, which is tougher than a normal run of the mill vamp. Who has about four times human strength." Dawn asked the doctor who was offering to give her, her sister back._

"_Bionics have limits beyond what we've been able to build. The human body simply isn't strong enough to handle all the augmentation that bionics could provide. Buffy on the other hand is possibly as strong as Jamie is even after she was made bionic. What she'd be able to do would be astounding. Beyond the imaging of anyone here. Not even I would know her full limits until new limbs were constructed for her. Jamie do you consent to Buffy going under bionic surgery?"_

"_Rudy I don't think I'm qualified to say. Lets ask her friends. Before you ask. It's a major trauma. Knowing that your parts of your body aren't yours. What do you think Buffy would want?" Jamie asked the gathered friends._

**Bionic Awakening**

**Chapter 1**

**Electro-Sleep:**

"Are you sure this would be wise. Would Buffy even want to have her limbs replaced? Many amputees resent their replacements and are depressed afterwards."

"Your right, Mr. Giles was it?" Rudy asked and got a nod to continue. "Mostly there is a lot of anger and resentment and the amputee is severely depressed and needs extensive counseling. The more extensive the loss of function is, the more severe the depression. In this sort of situation there's a lot of anger. Especially if the decision is made without her consent. I speak from experience that she would rather be dead then alive as a freak." Rudy saw the looks of surprise and anger forming in the eye's around him. And hurriedly corrected himself. "I'm not saying she would be a freak. It's just that's the way she would perceive herself, you can ask Jamie."

Jamie saw the doubtful looks around her. "Rudy's right, like in most amputee therapies the victim will hate herself, the world, and anyone even near her. It's even worse for those who under go Bionic augmentation. Whether Buffy's own unique circumstances will make it easier or harder for her is something we can't know before hand."

"If there were any other way." Giles started.

Rudy cut Giles off. "There isn't. Buffy's slowly fading. It's a miracle she didn't die instantly. Even if she lives she'd remain in a hospital bed the rest of her life. This is her only chance at anything resembling a normal life. Morally if not legally this isn't our decision to make, it has to be among you."

Jamie reached over and grabbed Dawns hand. "Legally it's my choice, since you're a minor. But I'll support whatever you decide." There was a murmur among the surrounding friends that they would support Dawns decision. "I want Buffy back. I can't loose her to." Dawn broke down and started crying on Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie stroked dawns head as she enfolded her in her arms. "It's ok Dawnie. It's ok. Rudy will take care of Buffy. It will take some time but she'll be as good as new."

"With my electro sleep method Buffy shouldn't get any worse until we can take care of her. It will be months from now before she's ready to wake up. But she should be fine." Rudy then explained what he meant. (AN:1)

-Over the following months-

Buffy Fading in and out of consciousness.

_She's waking up._

_We can't let her wake up. Increase the current…_

_Will she be alright? (Dawn)_

_She'll be fine…._

_I'm sorry we haven't visited you as often as we should. (Willow)_

_Her endurance and determination are amazing. Anyone else would have been electrocuted with the voltage we've been pumping through her._

_Buffy we love you. (The Scoobies chorused.)_

_Xander and I are getting married. Don't tell anyone. (Anya)_

_Dear Girl dear girl we miss you. (Giles)_

-August-

Early in the morning.

Summers Residence 1630 Revello drive.

Dawn was bouncing off the living room walls with worry. "It's been months since she's been aware of anything. How do you think she'll react to finding out what's been done to her? Where's Giles he should be here by now? He's gonna make us late." Dawn said as she looked at Willow and Tara sitting on the couch.

Tara and Willow exchanged glances as Tara got up and went over to hug Dawn, and coincidentally bring her down to below warp speed. "Sweetie everything's going to be fine. Giles went to pick up Xander and Anya. We'll all pile in the van he leased and meet Jamie at the OSI hospital Rudy has Buffy at."

Willow seeing a chance at distracting Dawn some more decided to ask a question that had been nagging at her off and on. But she hadn't had a chance to scratch her curiosity itch. "Dawn can you explain why Jamie's last name is spelled differently than yours."

Dawn turned around in Tar's grasp to look at Willow. "I didn't realize it at first, thinking she was my dads sister I just assumed it was spelled the same. I got the reason for her name being spelled differently a couple weeks ago when she last visited, when I got a good look at her drivers license. Let me explain what l can remember. It seems that when Jamie first went into tennis there was another Summers on the professional women's tennis circuit. So to reduce potential confusion on the match program, she changed the spelling of her last name, as a stage name like actors do, like her agent convinced her to.

Then there were some complications about over seas travel and her passport and she'd had yet another fight with Hank after he'd been bothered with yet another phone call checking on her identity. They both said things that I'm sure they regret, and she legally changed the spelling of her name because she'd gotten fed up with dad." (AN2)

Something I can fully agree with her about Mr. Summers. The SOB hasn't even visited Buffy since her accident, or even Joyce's funeral. Willow thought to herself.

But she couldn't hide her thoughts from Tara who had had any number of discussions about Hank Summers. "Is that why they haven't talked to each other in years?" Tara asked Dawn.

"Pretty much. I wasn't around in more ways than one back then, and I don't think I ever got the whole story. And it's kind of impossible to get it straight from Jamie, since her accident. So I'm filling in a lot of stuff from spotty memories."

They heard a horn blowing outside and Willow twisted around to look out the window and saw it was the van Giles had rented. "They're here. You two get our stuff out into the van. And let me go over the checklist one more time. Make sure I'm not forgetting anything."

Dawn and Tara exchanged smirks about Willow going through her checklist for the dozenth time.

-A few hours later.-

Rudy and Jamie entered the waiting room. "Buffy was taken off the electro sleep earlier this morning. She should be waking up for the first time in months soon. I'm sure We don't want to overwhelm her, so I'll be limiting her visitors for the next few days." Rudy informed the family gathering. Please step back a bit so you don't overwhelm Buffy when she awakens."

The group step back realizing that they had been crowding around Buffy's bed. Dawn stayed right at Buffy's side.

"Oh Buffy please wake up. I need you so much." Dawn chanted softly to herself. Even Willow and Tara standing right behind her couldn't hear dawns plea. But somewhere somehow Buffy did.

Buffy's eye lids started twitching.

"Amazing even with her recuperative powers she should still be out another hour or so." Rudy whispered.

"_da…" _Buffy strained to speak.

Dawn couldn't hold herself back any longer. She leaned over the guard rail and hugged Buffy as hard as she could. Rubbing her face against Buffy's cheek. It had been months since she had so much as touched Buffy since the Electro-sleep current going through Buffy would have seriously injured or even killed anyone who touched her without extensive safety equipment. Which prevented any sort of skin to skin contact. "Buffy your awake. I missed you so much" Dawn cried softly.

"Buffy I'm your Doctor. I know you want to. But please don't try to speak for a bit. You could injure your vocal chords. Let me give you something to drink and then you can say a few words. I'm sure you gathered family would love to hear your voice. Then you will have to rest for awhile.

"Yes dear you will need your rest. It is good to have you awake, a sentiment we all share." Giles said with a murmur of concurrence backing him up. Rudy had warned them that to many voices at one time could confuse Buffy so had warned them to let only him Dawn and Giles speak.

Rudy had let Buffy sip greedily at the little bit of water he had given her. "Dawn, every…"

"Yes Buffy we are all alright. Please don't worry. We all miss you, so please get better."

Buffy seemed to relax with the news that everyone was OK, and went back to sleep.

"She'll sleep peacefully for awhile and then she'll be more alert when she wakes up. Her body just needs real rest after all it's been put through. The rest is up to her and the way she reacts when she's aware of her condition." Rudy cautioned the gathered family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

AN:1 I had to go on a faulty memory on this one. I know Rudy had something like this for Steve But that's all I remember. I couldn't dig anything up on various sites. I got it from reading one of my old Cyborg (the book series SMDM was taken from,) series, that has long since been lost in one move or another.

AN:2 This is explaining (or papering over my mistake, whichever you think most likely) as to why Jamie is a Summers and Sommers.

What should I give Buffy (besides Strength/speed) for her upgrades?

WARNING: This FIC will not update frequently, I do have to try to get Lost Potter done after all. But I do have a few ideas on how I want the other 4-5 chapters to go.


End file.
